Various digital rights management (DRM) policies may comprise time-based rules and thus may rely upon the time source of the computing device which enforces the policy. In various computing devices, the system time provided by the operating system may be modified and thus a time-based DRM policy may be circumvented when the computing device operates in the offline mode and thus does not have access to a trusted online time source.